Homecoming
by Saru Namii
Summary: Adam's misgivings and doubts as he returns home after a long absence. Will they turn out true or false?


Feedback: positive comments welcome publicly.

Reader Alert: G rated.  
Summary: Adam's misgivings and doubts as he returns home after a long absence. Will they turn out true or false?

-

He sighed dejectedly. It had been a real long day and an even longer night, and now that he wearily rode his horse into sight of the ranch house Adam grew even less sure of himself. It had been so long since he had been home that he just wasn't sure if he'd be wanted or if there was even a place for him still. Maybe Pa had forgotten and decided use that secluded spot of land for something else. Sincerely hoping not Adam's thoughts turned to the reactions his family would have to his good news. What would they think of Kathryn? Would they be as thrilled with her as he was?

Mentally shaking himself Adam rebuked his rebellious thoughts. Of course they would, who could help but love the selfless Kathryn? Even someone blessed with the stubbornness of a Cartwright couldn't help but fall for her shy smile and compassionate eyes. He knew that from experience.

No, it wasn't Kathryn Adam was afraid of them rejecting; it was himself. How would they view his returning after so many years of near silence to suddenly return asking for a spot to build his own home? Would they resent him or would they welcome him back? Would they still be a family or strangers to him?

All these thoughts and worries had chased each other through his mind ever since Adam had rose that morning. Even while he stopped the attempted stage robbery, they were still there in the back of his mind almost causing him to make a careless error that could have ended in one or more people's deaths. He was grateful that he had managed to catch himself in the last second to remedy that and even more thankful that God had continued to watch out for him the rest of the day as well. Not long after the failed robbery the stage wheel had gotten itself caught on a newly downed tree sticking out on to the path (most likely knocked down by the thunder storms of the night before) and that wheel just crunched as if only a splinter had been keeping it together in the first place. The sudden lack of a wheel nearly caused the whole stage to flip over, but thankfully the very tree that caused it managed to catch them and keep them in an upright position.

Adam and the other man in the stage had then set about helping the driver get a new wheel in it's place and get going again. Once they reached the town, Adam had rented a horse and set out to reach the Ponderosa before it got too late.

It had then proceeded to begin raining once more and a few overly slippery banks had slowed Adam's progress even more. Finally, however, he was within sight of the familiar ranch house, and although the rain hadn't quite let up yet, he was finding it difficult to usher the horse forward toward the dry stables.

Kathryn would definitely never let him forget it if he lost his nerve now and just turned around and left. Not to mention that he himself would never forgive himself if he didn't at least find out what kind of reaction his family did have to his return and request.

He had been cool and confident as always when he had left Kathryn, telling her he'd fetch her when their house was complete and then they'd get the wedding plans done and finished with. Now Adam didn't feel so confident and his self doubts, that were running rampant, just seemed to have increased the closer to home he got.

Steeling himself against the rejection he perceived to be coming, Adam encouraged the horse on. Waiting around outside wouldn't appease any of his doubts or get him any closer to marrying Kathryn. If not for himself, then for Kathryn he'd go on in and face his family. The worse that could happen was Pa saying no. Then he'd just have to build their house somewhere else. They'd get by, after all they'd still be together.

Swinging down from the horse's back, Adam led it into the stables swiftly caring for the animal before heading towards the house. Warily he strode forward and just as he lifted his hand to knock it swung open revealing a surprised Little Joe.

"Adam" Joe exclaimed. It didn't take long for Hoss and Ben to appear right behind him hearing his joyful greeting.

At the looks on their faces, all of Adam's doubts immediately melted away and a slow easy grin filled his face. "Hey, Joe, Hoss, Pa. How are you"

"Everything is great now" Ben grinned back drawing Adam into the house. "You must be starving. If you're lucky, Hop Sing just might have some leftovers for you."

Joe chuckled and glanced at Hoss"I doubt it."

Hoss glared at Joe"Did you have some place you was off to, Little Brother"

"It can wait" Joe responded strategically placing Adam between the two of them. "Have to catch up with older brother here, of course."

"Of course" Hoss eyed Joe once more before swinging an arm around Adam. "It sure is good to have you home. Things ain't been the same without you."

Adam chuckled at his brothers"Don't get too excited yet. They're about to change a lot more." Carefully watching Ben with a sly expression he went on"What would you think of gaining a sister"

Brightening significantly Ben set Adam down at the table"Where is she? You didn't leave her outside in the rain did you"

"Of course not, Pa" Adam shook his head. "She's waiting for me to get our house built. A woman can't marry a man that has no roof to put over her head."

"And where were you planning on building this house of yours" Ben asked recalling a previous conversation with his eldest son on just that topic years earlier.

"Well, Pa, you remember that clearing over on the north side by the creek I showed you" Adam began. "Well, as I recall, it wasn't much good for anything else..."

Smiling contently, Ben nodded readily"It's yours."

"You mean we don't get to meet her until after that house gets built" Hoss interjected disappointedly.

Joe nodded his agreement"You haven't even told us her name or anything about her. When do we get to meet her"

Ben sat back, a joyful sense of peace settling over him as he watched all his sons banter back and forth- the oldest glowing with familiar glow of love for a woman that he himself had felt three times, and he had gotten three wonderful sons from it. He couldn't wait to meet his future daughter-in-law, especially if she was anything like Adam described her.

Sometime later with all the raised voices and chatter, Hop Sing had woken up and come to investigate, and Adam had ended up with a warm meal in his stomach, before the Chinese cook had somewhat grumpily ordered them all to bed claiming all their noise would keep the dead from sleeping. However, Ben had noticed it wasn't until after Adam had begun trying to stifle his yawns that Hop Sing decided this.

They were all glad to have Adam home at last, and Adam let the familiar feeling of peace wash through him that coming home had always brought him after other long trips, this one was no exception. He couldn't wait for Kathryn to join him and meet his family, but for now, he'd go ahead and get some much-wanted sleep.

It was good to be home.

The End.


End file.
